Unexpected
by Robastar34
Summary: AU. She was so drunk, and the next thing she knew her virginity was lost. Maka Albarn tried to at least know the guy she had it with, Soul, but he wanted nothing to do with her. Well, condoms don't always work, and for the next five months, Maka is a single pregnant women. That is, until Soul shows up again, demanding for a second chance...
1. Chapter 1

The first thing Maka Albarn noticed when she work up was her killer headache. The second thing was that she was laying on top of somebody. The third thing was- WAIT, WHAT?! Her eyes snapped open and she looked below her.

Red eyes stared back at her, and a grin full of cockiness.

"That was cool. Let's do it again sometime." The guy said, getting up and pushing her off. Maka let out a cry as she fell down on the ground, and it was then that she noticed it.

"Oh my god, what the hell is going on?!" She screamed, getting the blanket and covering her naked body. But that wasn't the worst part. Not only was she naked, but she was sore. Sore. Why the hell was she sore?! The guy stood up, and Maka noticed he was naked too. She yelped and covered her eyes with one hand, the other hand holding the blanket that protected her naked body.

"Stop being so…you. It's not like you haven't seen me naked, and I've also seen you naked." The guy said, putting on his pants.

"Because I don't know what's going on!" Maka yelled, uncovering her eyes.

The guy grinned and walked over to her, kneeling down.

"We had sex." She almost fainted. "What, don't remember? Guess that happens when you're that drunk. I'm surprised you woke up alive."

Maka couldn't believe her ears. She had sex? With a stranger?! Her heart plunged. There was no way…

"Well, I'll be taking my leave." The guy said, standing up and putting on his jacket.

"Wait!" Maka yelled, grabbing his wrist with her free hand.

He turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"It's…well, I lost my virginity to you and…" She couldn't keep going, and the blush in her face felt like hell. The guy's mouth formed into an 'o'.

"Oh…so then what, you want to get to know me and stuff?" He asked, and she barely nodded. She hated herself. How could she have had sex with a stranger?! And she was…had been a virgin, too. She had stopped down low, way too late. She wouldn't be able to see herself in the mirror now. How could she, knowing she did what her father was doing every day?

"Yeah, so…can I know your name?" He grinned.

"Soul, that's my name."

"Well…Soul, since I lost my virginity to you…I was wondering…if…you wanted to hang out?"

He thought about it.

"No, I don't think I can do that." Maka's jaw fell.

"Bu-but, I lost my virginity to you!"

Soul shrugged.

"Too bad so sad. Really not my problem." He walked away, already at the hotel's door. Maka panicked.

"Wait, please don't! Please, you're my first and-"

"Yeah, you already mentioned that. Have a nice life, hope we can do it again some time." Soul winked at her and slammed the door shut, him disappearing and leaving Maka with horror.

She had just lost her virginity. She stood up slowly, pupils shrinking.

"I lost my virginity…" She gasped, face turning snow-pale.

She started breathing faster, ignoring the sharp pain coming from every part of her body. Her innocence was gone. The only thing she was proud of was gone, and she could never get it back. Not only that, but the person she had had sex with…was a total jackass!

A couple of weeks later, Maka was noticing changes. She was growing a tummy. And she would get happy, cranky, have really bad mood swings…that day she hadn't hesitated.

Because she had finally had enough. She hoped Soul had at least used a condom.

"Hello Maka-Chan! How are you?" She jumped, and her heart plunged. She turned around and faked a smile, sweating slightly.

"Tsu-Tsubaki! I'm fine, how are you?" She asked, hating herself for stuttering. Tsubaki's face grew with worry, and she slightly cocked her head.

"I'm okay…Maka, is there something wrong? You've been avoiding me these past few weeks."

Maka jumped, and she quickly turned around.

"Wh-what?! No, no way! I've just been really busy!" She said, walking away. Unfortunately for her, Tsubaki followed.

"Oh, okay. But are you sure I didn't do anything wrong?" Maka laughed nervously.

"What?! Pfft, no!" In fact, Tsubaki hadn't done anything. It was Maka. She couldn't face her. Tsubaki didn't know she wasn't a virgin anymore.

And she sure as hell didn't want to tell her.

"…Maka, what's wrong?" She asked lightly, putting her hand in her shoulder. Maka stopped walking, faking a smile.

"Tsubaki, it's nothing. I promise!" Tsubaki's eyes froze her.

"Maka, don't you dare lie to me. I know when there's something wrong with you, and I'm sorry, but you aren't very good at lying." Maka faltered.

Tsubaki's face of worry came back.

"Maka, please, what's wrong?" Maka looked up at Tsubaki with tears in her eyes.

"Tsubaki, I…I think I'm pregnant."

"When did it happen?" Tsubaki asked, rubbing the back of Maka's back. Maka sighed, feeling like crap. She was crap. She probably smelled like it, too. She hasn't showered for two days...

"It happened when Liz took me to that bar. You know, because of all the stress and stuff."

Tsubaki nodded, not a single speak of anger in her face.

"I guess I drank too much…the next thing I know I'm waking up on top of this guy…naked." They both flinched.

"And, when I started freaking out, he said we had sex. Oh god, Tsubaki. I tried to stop him from going, but he's one of those jackasses that only care about sex! And I've been having symptoms…I don't know if he used a condom. I didn't ask."

"Maka, why didn't you tell me before?" Tsubaki asked lightly, and Maka hung her head.

"How could I? I lost my virginity to a guy I never even met, I was too ashamed."

"Idiot." Tsubaki deadpanned, and Maka almost fell from the bed. "You know I would never judge you." She said softly after, and Maka almost broke down crying.

Later that day, they had gone to buy a pregnancy test. While Maka was in the bathroom taking it, Tsubaki was in the kitchen making tea. She didn't know why, but tea always helped relax the mood. Maybe it was because they both liked it so much. It was one of the things they could both agree on. And it was how they had met, too. She hummed a son and turned off the stove. Tsubaki turned around and grabbed two cups, pouring the hot liquid inside of them both. Maka was probably being too paranoid. Pregnant? There was no way, you couldn't get pregnant just because you had sex one time. Sure, it was still possible, but very...she knew she was lying to herself.

"Tsubaki…" Maka said, walking into the kitchen with her pregnancy test. Tsubaki turned and smiled as her, two tea cups in her hands.

"Maka, I made tea…"

Her smile slipped when a tears fell from Maka's face, and she showed Tsubaki her pregnancy test.

"Tsubaki...I'm pregnant!"

The shock that went through Tsubaki made her drop the tea cups, and the glass shattered. Glass and hot tea flew everywhere. Both the girls looked at the floor with a sweat drop.

"Umm…I'm sorry. I'll clean that." Tsubaki said, blushing.

It had been five months since Maka had found out she was pregnant. And what could she say? Oh yeah, life was shit. Apparently, her job didn't need any 'banged nerdy-girls that would give off a bad example to little kids'. Her boss had said that while smoking. Probably weed, too.

She still didn't regret the black eyes she gave him. Not only that, but she was absolutely miserable. She didn't have a job. She didn't have no baby daddy. She was always broke, so her friends would pay for her bills.

Her guy friend, Death the Kid…weird name…anyway, Kid was rich, so he took care of all her bills, no matter how many times she opposed. Tsubaki would stay with her and help her around the house, so literary everything was taken care of for her.

She had never felt so useless in her life. And she hated every second of it. She sighed, rubbing her temple. By now it was obvious she was pregnant, mostly because the baby demanded food about every…ten minutes.

She groaned and walked to her kitchen. Her feet were killing her, even if she had nothing all day except watch 'Friends'. Why did she have to suffer alone? She preferred suffering while at least watching a one-of-a-kind show.

She looked through her groceries, the one that Tsubaki had gotten for her. She started drooling when she found a box of cookies. Oreos, her favorite type. Then she saw something that caught her attention.

It was a box of sea food. Tsubaki and she had gone to eat yesterday…Tsubaki must have forgotten to take her box home…she slowly walked towards it. When she opened it, the scents of the ocean filled her nostrils.

It made her want to puke, yet at the same time…devour it. She shook her head, not believing herself. She despised sea food.

But as she stared at the left over salmon…she couldn't help but throw it into the microwave.

"I hope you don't turn out to be a brat, look at what your making me go through!" She yelled, looking down at her tummy.

When the microwave hit '0', she took out a fork and started eating. She moaned in pleasure. She hated it. It tasted disgusting, but at the same time it made her whole body fill with relief. She ate it all until there was no more, and even then she licked her fingers.

"Oh, that was so disgusting…I gotta have more." Maka nodded, determination in her eyes. She grabbed her phone and dialed her friend Liz.

"Liz speaking."

"Liz, I need you to go buy me some sea food." Maka said, still licking her fingers. Silence rang through the phone until Liz broke out laughing, making Maka's eyebrow's furrow.

"What's so funny?" She asked, clearly offended.

"Well, I knew that pregnancy made you get craves but I never, ever imagined that it would make you tell jokes." Maka growled, her whole face darkening.

"Liz, you listen to me and you listen to me good."

Her voice made even the birds outside her window freeze.

"You're going to go get me some Sea food, and you're going to do it fast. You better be here in ten." She hung up, not even caring that she was being rude.

She sighed and grabbed the box of Oreos, walking back towards the couch. While Liz got to her apartment, she would eat.

It had been an hour. Maka was ready to claw out her eyes. Liz hadn't come back yet, and she really needed that Sea food. All the Oreos had been finished, and so had the bag of Doritos. She was starving.

It felt as if she hadn't eaten all day, and she didn't know why. Usually, the craves came and went, but they were staying that day. Sure, she would crave something and she would finish it, then go back to normal.

But this, this was way out of normal. She was desperate for Sea food, even though she still hated it. And she had tried doing things to calm herself down. Oreos were gone. So were the bag of Doritos.

She sniffed as she watched Friends, taking a bite of her peanut butter-Eminem sandwich. She was watching the episode where Rachel confessed to Ross…well, not really confess. More like she left the drunk voice mail.

Then she got into a fight with him, because he said she ruined the relationship with his women. Now he couldn't be happy with her knowing Rachel liked him.

She took another bite of her weird sandwich, sniffing again. She didn't know why. She had watched the episode about five million times already, she knew that they ended up kissing.

But she couldn't help but be jealous. Here she was, pregnant and craving Sea food because her baby daddy didn't want anything to do with her. And she knew why. She didn't exactly have the best looks in town.

Also, she was kind of scary. Liz said that when a guy tried to flirt with Maka she could see her with a scythe, cutting off his head. Apparently, so could the guys.

There was a knock on the door, snapping her out of her trance.

"Finally!" She groaned, raising her hands as if to thank heaven. She paused the episode of Friends and walked over to open the door, getting ready to eat the sea food.

She walked there with her sandwich in her hands. Though she couldn't help but be a little bit confused. Liz never knocked. She always let herself in. Maybe she had locked it…

When Maka opened the door, everything seemed to stop. Her eyes widened, her pupils shrank, and her hand let go of her sandwich. The person she was staring at was a person she wasn't expecting to see. Not now, and not ever. So as she stared into red crimson eyes, you can kind of get how she feels. All thoughts fell from her head, even the ones about Sea Food.

"Hello, Maka. I knew I'd find you." It was the same cocky voice it had been when she first met him. And the first thing that could come to her mind, the only thing that she could think to do...was the thing she did. She slammed the door shut, then dragged herself down it.

How the hell had Soul found her?! How did he know her name?! But most importantly…what the hell was he doing outside her apartment?!

**Well, there it is. The first chapter for my new story, "Unexpected." I hope you guys like it! Review how you liked it, and some things that I could change. But be nice about it, I don't want any hate reviews. Robastar34 out! **


	2. Chapter 2

When someone has a baby, the father will be there. Even if it's an accident. But…that fucking jackass…my baby's father, I have no idea where he is or where he's from.

I know two things; I hate him and his name is Soul. What kind of name is that, anyway? Unless he gave me a fake one…

When I first found out I was pregnant, I was both panicked and full of joy. I was like; '_oh my gosh, I'm having a baby! A baby, yay! Wait, the father isn't here…FML_.'

At first, I didn't even think about him. But then things started to get tough. And, with very good reasons, hatred for him started to take over. He had screwed me over, yet he didn't even have the guts to stay and at least be friends.

Sure, he probably didn't know I would end up pregnant…but he could have at least asked for my number. So I hated him, and so did my friends. They were all on my side.

And now, here I am, panicked, not sure what to do. Because for five months I've had this baby in my stomach, and for five months I've come to the realization that the baby's father would never be there. But what happened today?

Oh, that's right. Soul was outside my apartment door, and I have no idea why! How the hell did he even have my address?

"Okay, _oww_. Seriously, not cool. You slammed the door on my nose." I puffed out some air.

"Good!" I yelled back, and my response was a sigh.  
"Let me in." He ordered, and my eyes widened. They widened with anger. This guy….this guy…  
"Why would I do that?" I snapped.

"Because I know you're pregnant." He said, and I glared at the ground. Damn, he was right.  
"We'll talk, but I'm not letting you in. I don't even want to see your face." I snapped.  
"Fine, whatever. Listen, Maka-"

"How do you even know my name?!" I yelled. "Only time you saw me was when you were screwing me and rejecting me." He sighed.

"I have a friend. Anyway, I heard you were pregnant, and rumor has it it's my baby." My eyes blazed as I jumped to my feet and opened the door. Soul looked relieved for a second before he saw my face.

"Rumor has it? What, you think I'm some kind of slut?!" I yelled, and he started to look annoyed. But, honestly, I didn't care. I was glad he was annoyed. I'll give him hell if I have to.

"Not what I meant." He huffed. "Stop being so bitchy." I slammed the door again, but this time I heard a crack.

"Oh, mother fucker!" I heard him yell, and I couldn't help but grin.

After giving him a glimpse of hell, he somehow convinced me to let him in. We walked over to the couch, him holding his nose. Don't get me wrong, I wanted my baby to have a father who would look after emm', but I couldn't help myself.

"I want to be there for the baby." He said, getting straight to the point. I nodded in agreement.  
"I want my baby to have a father." I said, looking at my belly. A warmth feeling spread through my chest, making me smile warmly.

This baby had nothing to do with my error, I couldn't hate it. I loved it more than anything in the world, even if it wasn't born yet. But then I looked up again, glaring at Soul.

"I want him to have you but I want nothing to do with you." He ignored my last comment.  
"It's a he?" He asked lightly. I nodded, the warmth feeling spreading again.

"It's a he." I answered warmly.  
"Just give me a chance." Soul said, and I looked at him again.  
"I said you could be with the baby."

"Do you really think he would be happy if his parents didn't get along?" I narrowed my eyes.  
"Since when do you care so much?" I snapped, and even I knew that maybe I was taking it too far. But my anger was taking over, all that I had bottled in for five months.

Soul sighed, looking down at his hands, and for a second I thought it was somebody else. Sure, he looked the same…but why was he acting like this? The soul I had in my mind had evil red eyes (even though he already has red eyes) and horns, with an evil laugh.

But as I looked at him, he only looked troubled, troubled and stressed, as if he didn't know what to say. He was talking to his baby's mother, and since I was already mad at him, anything that comes out of his mouth could be my weapon.

And he had gone through the trouble of coming here when he had the chance to ignore it. And the chance to leave, too. He could have left when I slammed the door the first time, or when I wasn't letting him in.

Or when I slammed the door the second time…I sighed, pouting with anger.  
"How did you find out I'm pregnant with your baby?" I asked, though I wasn't looking at him, and I asked politely. His eyes widened but then he relaxed a little.

"A friend told me, Blackstar." My eyes widened.  
"That idiot told you?" I asked, totally surprised. I didn't know Black star knew Soul. Though it had seemed strange when I told him I was having a baby and father Soul wasn't going to be there…he got very angry, screaming things like '_that jackass_!' '_I'll have a word with him_!' '_He'll pay for this_…'

The last one had even give me shivers.  
"How did he tell you?" I asked, wanting to know how Blackstar had handled that. He was a strange guy, you could never really guess what he'd do next.

"It was so awkward..." Soul said.

"_So…I have a friend." Blackstar said, snatching the basketball from Soul and standing still. Soul raised an eyebrow.  
"So?" _

"_She's pretty nerdy, kind of awkward, too." He said thoughtfully, and Soul sighed.  
"That's cool, let's play basketball." He said, clearly annoyed. Blackstar acted like he didn't hear him. _

"_Yeah, you know, she's got these huge green eyes, pretty pale and has light brown hair that's up in a bun. She's about this tall and pretty skinny." He said, and Soul rolled his eyes.  
"No offense, but I don't care." _

"_Her name is Maka." Blackstar said, eyes getting angry as he spun the basketball on his finger. "Yeah…and apparently, she's pregnant with your baby." He said.  
"Wait, what?" The next thing he saw was Blackstar throwing the basketball at his face. _

"_YOU CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER HER?!" Blackstar yelled, now super angry. He looked as if he could murder anybody. "I DESCRIBED HER TO YOU!" He yelled, and Soul growled, snatching the basketball and standing up. _

_He threw it at Blackstar, who only caught it and threw it to his right.  
"I don't think I've ever met your friend!" He yelled, and Blackstar growled, reaching for something inside his pocket. Then he shoved it in front of Soul's face. _

"_You're telling me you can't recognize her?!" He yelled, and Soul snatched the photo. His eyes widened.  
"Wait, it's this girl? She's the girl who told me to stay, remember?" He snapped, and Blackstar crossed his arms. _

"_She has your baby in her stomach, Soul. You need to grow some balls and be the father." _

I didn't even know what to think…  
"Blackstar carried a picture of me?" I asked, shuddering. That was kind of creepy. Soul smiled.  
"I think it was only for that." He said, and I sighed.

"I can't believe he did that…" I said, way too surprised. I've known Blackstar since we were little kids, but…seriously, I never knew he thought about other people.

"I know I was a jerk when we first met." Soul said, scratching the back of his head. "But I want to be there for this baby, and I don't care what you say, but I want to be with you too." My eyes widened as my heart started racing.

"Hold it!" I yelled, but it was almost as if he hadn't heard me.  
"So please give me a second chance." He said, grabbing my hands. I instantly pulled them away. Okay, I was glad he wanted to start over, but I still didn't want physical contact.

I bit my lip and looked down at my belly. It would be very difficult if the baby had two houses to live in, and if his parents couldn't even look at each other…I sighed. It was time to stop being selfish. I was doing this NOT because I want to, but because my baby needed it.

I opened my respond when there was a knock on the door. Sighing with frustration, I forced myself up the couch and walked over to the door, opening it. Liz was standing there.  
"Hey, sorry I took long. I was having a pedicure, but here's your food."

She said, smiling and raising up the paper bag. The stench of sea food reached my nostrils, making my face crunch up in disgust.  
"I hate sea food, but thanks anyway." I said, closing the door before she could start yelling again.

I was walking back to the couch when I suddenly stopped…Soul gave me a weird look but I didn't care. Turning around, I reached towards the door and opened it again, taking the bag from Liz's hand.

"Thank you." I said closing the door again and walking over to the couch again. Soul grinned when he saw the bag, and my eyes widened. In under a second, I put the bag behind my back. I had been waiting an hour for this, he wasn't getting any.

"I love sea food, share." He ordered, and I glared at him.

"If you want sea food, then get your own. This is mine." I said, not waiting for his response and walking to the kitchen. I heard him growl and walk towards me.

"Come on, share some food, women! You don't want to get fat…" He said, and I turned to glare at him. He was calling me fat?! Did he really think that would work?!

"Thanks for the food." Soul said, taking another bite of his fish. I mumbled a 'you're welcome'. I didn't care what anyone thought, I hadn't shared because he said I would get fat…maybe.

"So about my request…" He said, and I took a bite from my food.

"When I thought of the baby growing up, I could only see myself raising him." I said truthfully. "And, well…it's kind of sudden that you're here. Don't get me wrong, I'm more than happy that you're here for this baby, but I…"

I hesitated. I what? What was holding me back? Oh, I know. Men, especially one in general.  
"I don't trust you." I said, and he nodded, looking down at his food.

"That makes sense, don't worry, I won't judge." He said, and relief flowed through my body. "I'll give you some time to think about it." He said, taking something from his pocket and giving it to me. I took it and raised an eyebrow.

"It's my number. Call me when you make up your mind." He said, standing up. Before I could say anything else, he grabbed the plate.  
"What do you think you're doing?!" I asked, and he raised an eyebrow.

As if it was obvious, which it wasn't.  
"I'm not done yet, so I'm taking the food with me."  
"You're stealing my plate!" I said, looking at it. And it was one of my favorites, too.

"Then where am I supposed to put it?" He asked, and I sighed in frustration.  
"Fine, take it. But you better give it back." I said in a threatening tone of voice. He grinned.  
"I promise." He said, walking out the kitchen.

The front door opened, and I knew that he was leaving.  
"Just consider it." He said, and then the door closed. I groaned and let my head hang. This was too stressful. I needed someone who made you forget your problems, someone who didn't give a care in this world. I needed…I needed…

"Thanks for meeting me on such short notice, Patty." I said, and Patty giggled.  
"Anything for you, Maka!" Her eyes widened. "Have you called me because of another giraffe meeting?" She asked, and I sweat dropped.

"I need your help with something…" I said, and she tilted her head.  
"What's up?" She asked, generally curious.

"If…" I tried to think of a way to make her understand. "If a giraffe gave you a baby to take care of, and then five months later came and tried to act good again…would you give that giraffe a second chance?" I asked, and Patty's face went into realization.

"Oh, I see what you mean." She said, and I smiled in relief.  
"Really?" I asked, because I had felt so ridiculous talking about giraffes.

"Yeah! I know that Blackstar took away your teddy-bear a month ago, but it's okay!" She said, and I sweat dropped. This girl was impossible, but it was a little fun…"I would forgive him." She said, and my eyes widened.

"But…but it was really hard!" I protested. "You lost your job…because they didn't accept giraffes there, and the giraffe wants FIVE meals a day, and…" She put up her hand.

"Come on, Maka! Even if he didn't help you at all, you should be a little happy that the giraffe came back and is trying to be there, I would say yeah!" She said, smiling. I have no idea how she gets this giraffe talk…

"And then I would break his neck." She said, darkly, and I stood up.  
"Thanks, Patty." I said, smiling warmly. Patty was a very dark and happy figure. She was terrifying but at the same time fun.

If she said to give a second chance, then a second chance it was. I took out the card that Soul had given me and dialed the number.  
"_Hello_?" Soul asked lazily.

"Hey Soul, it's me." There was ruckus on the background, as if he had fell from something.  
"_Maka_!" He yelled. "_I didn't think you would call this fast_…"

"Soul…I've decided…" I looked back at Patty unsure, but she only grinned. I nodded in determination and breathed in a lot of air. "I've decided to give you a second chance, so don't ruin it!"


	3. Author Note

The first thing Maka Albarn noticed when she work up was her killer headache. The second thing was that she was laying on top of somebody. The third thing was- WAIT, WHAT?! Her eyes snapped open and she looked below her.

Red eyes stared back at her, and a grin full of cockiness.

"That was cool. Let's do it again sometime." The guy said, getting up and pushing her off. Maka let out a cry as she fell down on the ground, and it was then that she noticed it.

"Oh my god, what the hell is going on?!" She screamed, getting the blanket and covering her naked body. But that wasn't the worst part. Not only was she naked, but she was sore. Sore. Why the hell was she sore?! The guy stood up, and Maka noticed he was naked too. She yelped and covered her eyes with one hand, the other hand holding the blanket that protected her naked body.

"Stop being so…you. It's not like you haven't seen me naked, and I've also seen you naked." The guy said, putting on his pants.

"Because I don't know what's going on!" Maka yelled, uncovering her eyes.

The guy grinned and walked over to her, kneeling down.

"We had sex." She almost fainted. "What, don't remember? Guess that happens when you're that drunk. I'm surprised you woke up alive."

Maka couldn't believe her ears. She had sex? With a stranger?! Her heart plunged. There was no way…

"Well, I'll be taking my leave." The guy said, standing up and putting on his jacket.

"Wait!" Maka yelled, grabbing his wrist with her free hand.

He turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"It's…well, I lost my virginity to you and…" She couldn't keep going, and the blush in her face felt like hell. The guy's mouth formed into an 'o'.

"Oh…so then what, you want to get to know me and stuff?" He asked, and she barely nodded. She hated herself. How could she have had sex with a stranger?! And she was…had been a virgin, too. She had stopped down low, way too late. She wouldn't be able to see herself in the mirror now. How could she, knowing she did what her father was doing every day?

"Yeah, so…can I know your name?" He grinned.

"Soul, that's my name."

"Well…Soul, since I lost my virginity to you…I was wondering…if…you wanted to hang out?"

He thought about it.

"No, I don't think I can do that." Maka's jaw fell.

"Bu-but, I lost my virginity to you!"

Soul shrugged.

"Too bad so sad. Really not my problem." He walked away, already at the hotel's door. Maka panicked.

"Wait, please don't! Please, you're my first and-"

"Yeah, you already mentioned that. Have a nice life, hope we can do it again some time." Soul winked at her and slammed the door shut, him disappearing and leaving Maka with horror.

She had just lost her virginity. She stood up slowly, pupils shrinking.

"I lost my virginity…" She gasped, face turning snow-pale.

She started breathing faster, ignoring the sharp pain coming from every part of her body. Her innocence was gone. The only thing she was proud of was gone, and she could never get it back. Not only that, but the person she had had sex with…was a total jackass!

A couple of weeks later, Maka was noticing changes. She was growing a tummy. And she would get happy, cranky, have really bad mood swings…that day she hadn't hesitated.

Because she had finally had enough. She hoped Soul had at least used a condom.

"Hello Maka-Chan! How are you?" She jumped, and her heart plunged. She turned around and faked a smile, sweating slightly.

"Tsu-Tsubaki! I'm fine, how are you?" She asked, hating herself for stuttering. Tsubaki's face grew with worry, and she slightly cocked her head.

"I'm okay…Maka, is there something wrong? You've been avoiding me these past few weeks."

Maka jumped, and she quickly turned around.

"Wh-what?! No, no way! I've just been really busy!" She said, walking away. Unfortunately for her, Tsubaki followed.

"Oh, okay. But are you sure I didn't do anything wrong?" Maka laughed nervously.

"What?! Pfft, no!" In fact, Tsubaki hadn't done anything. It was Maka. She couldn't face her. Tsubaki didn't know she wasn't a virgin anymore.

And she sure as hell didn't want to tell her.

"…Maka, what's wrong?" She asked lightly, putting her hand in her shoulder. Maka stopped walking, faking a smile.

"Tsubaki, it's nothing. I promise!" Tsubaki's eyes froze her.

"Maka, don't you dare lie to me. I know when there's something wrong with you, and I'm sorry, but you aren't very good at lying." Maka faltered.

Tsubaki's face of worry came back.

"Maka, please, what's wrong?" Maka looked up at Tsubaki with tears in her eyes.

"Tsubaki, I…I think I'm pregnant."

"When did it happen?" Tsubaki asked, rubbing the back of Maka's back. Maka sighed, feeling like crap. She was crap. She probably smelled like it, too. She hasn't showered for two days...

"It happened when Liz took me to that bar. You know, because of all the stress and stuff."

Tsubaki nodded, not a single speak of anger in her face.

"I guess I drank too much…the next thing I know I'm waking up on top of this guy…naked." They both flinched.

"And, when I started freaking out, he said we had sex. Oh god, Tsubaki. I tried to stop him from going, but he's one of those jackasses that only care about sex! And I've been having symptoms…I don't know if he used a condom. I didn't ask."

"Maka, why didn't you tell me before?" Tsubaki asked lightly, and Maka hung her head.

"How could I? I lost my virginity to a guy I never even met, I was too ashamed."

"Idiot." Tsubaki deadpanned, and Maka almost fell from the bed. "You know I would never judge you." She said softly after, and Maka almost broke down crying.

Later that day, they had gone to buy a pregnancy test. While Maka was in the bathroom taking it, Tsubaki was in the kitchen making tea. She didn't know why, but tea always helped relax the mood. Maybe it was because they both liked it so much. It was one of the things they could both agree on. And it was how they had met, too. She hummed a son and turned off the stove. Tsubaki turned around and grabbed two cups, pouring the hot liquid inside of them both. Maka was probably being too paranoid. Pregnant? There was no way, you couldn't get pregnant just because you had sex one time. Sure, it was still possible, but very...she knew she was lying to herself.

"Tsubaki…" Maka said, walking into the kitchen with her pregnancy test. Tsubaki turned and smiled as her, two tea cups in her hands.

"Maka, I made tea…"

Her smile slipped when a tears fell from Maka's face, and she showed Tsubaki her pregnancy test.

"Tsubaki...I'm pregnant!"

The shock that went through Tsubaki made her drop the tea cups, and the glass shattered. Glass and hot tea flew everywhere. Both the girls looked at the floor with a sweat drop.

"Umm…I'm sorry. I'll clean that." Tsubaki said, blushing.

It had been five months since Maka had found out she was pregnant. And what could she say? Oh yeah, life was shit. Apparently, her job didn't need any 'banged nerdy-girls that would give off a bad example to little kids'. Her boss had said that while smoking. Probably weed, too.

She still didn't regret the black eyes she gave him. Not only that, but she was absolutely miserable. She didn't have a job. She didn't have no baby daddy. She was always broke, so her friends would pay for her bills.

Her guy friend, Death the Kid…weird name…anyway, Kid was rich, so he took care of all her bills, no matter how many times she opposed. Tsubaki would stay with her and help her around the house, so literary everything was taken care of for her.

She had never felt so useless in her life. And she hated every second of it. She sighed, rubbing her temple. By now it was obvious she was pregnant, mostly because the baby demanded food about every…ten minutes.

She groaned and walked to her kitchen. Her feet were killing her, even if she had nothing all day except watch 'Friends'. Why did she have to suffer alone? She preferred suffering while at least watching a one-of-a-kind show.

She looked through her groceries, the one that Tsubaki had gotten for her. She started drooling when she found a box of cookies. Oreos, her favorite type. Then she saw something that caught her attention.

It was a box of sea food. Tsubaki and she had gone to eat yesterday…Tsubaki must have forgotten to take her box home…she slowly walked towards it. When she opened it, the scents of the ocean filled her nostrils.

It made her want to puke, yet at the same time…devour it. She shook her head, not believing herself. She despised sea food.

But as she stared at the left over salmon…she couldn't help but throw it into the microwave.

"I hope you don't turn out to be a brat, look at what your making me go through!" She yelled, looking down at her tummy.

When the microwave hit '0', she took out a fork and started eating. She moaned in pleasure. She hated it. It tasted disgusting, but at the same time it made her whole body fill with relief. She ate it all until there was no more, and even then she licked her fingers.

"Oh, that was so disgusting…I gotta have more." Maka nodded, determination in her eyes. She grabbed her phone and dialed her friend Liz.

"Liz speaking."

"Liz, I need you to go buy me some sea food." Maka said, still licking her fingers. Silence rang through the phone until Liz broke out laughing, making Maka's eyebrow's furrow.

"What's so funny?" She asked, clearly offended.

"Well, I knew that pregnancy made you get craves but I never, ever imagined that it would make you tell jokes." Maka growled, her whole face darkening.

"Liz, you listen to me and you listen to me good."

Her voice made even the birds outside her window freeze.

"You're going to go get me some Sea food, and you're going to do it fast. You better be here in ten." She hung up, not even caring that she was being rude.

She sighed and grabbed the box of Oreos, walking back towards the couch. While Liz got to her apartment, she would eat.

It had been an hour. Maka was ready to claw out her eyes. Liz hadn't come back yet, and she really needed that Sea food. All the Oreos had been finished, and so had the bag of Doritos. She was starving.

It felt as if she hadn't eaten all day, and she didn't know why. Usually, the craves came and went, but they were staying that day. Sure, she would crave something and she would finish it, then go back to normal.

But this, this was way out of normal. She was desperate for Sea food, even though she still hated it. And she had tried doing things to calm herself down. Oreos were gone. So were the bag of Doritos.

She sniffed as she watched Friends, taking a bite of her peanut butter-Eminem sandwich. She was watching the episode where Rachel confessed to Ross…well, not really confess. More like she left the drunk voice mail.

Then she got into a fight with him, because he said she ruined the relationship with his women. Now he couldn't be happy with her knowing Rachel liked him.

She took another bite of her weird sandwich, sniffing again. She didn't know why. She had watched the episode about five million times already, she knew that they ended up kissing.

But she couldn't help but be jealous. Here she was, pregnant and craving Sea food because her baby daddy didn't want anything to do with her. And she knew why. She didn't exactly have the best looks in town.

Also, she was kind of scary. Liz said that when a guy tried to flirt with Maka she could see her with a scythe, cutting off his head. Apparently, so could the guys.

There was a knock on the door, snapping her out of her trance.

"Finally!" She groaned, raising her hands as if to thank heaven. She paused the episode of Friends and walked over to open the door, getting ready to eat the sea food.

She walked there with her sandwich in her hands. Though she couldn't help but be a little bit confused. Liz never knocked. She always let herself in. Maybe she had locked it…

When Maka opened the door, everything seemed to stop. Her eyes widened, her pupils shrank, and her hand let go of her sandwich. The person she was staring at was a person she wasn't expecting to see. Not now, and not ever. So as she stared into red crimson eyes, you can kind of get how she feels. All thoughts fell from her head, even the ones about Sea Food.

"Hello, Maka. I knew I'd find you." It was the same cocky voice it had been when she first met him. And the first thing that could come to her mind, the only thing that she could think to do...was the thing she did. She slammed the door shut, then dragged herself down it.

How the hell had Soul found her?! How did he know her name?! But most importantly…what the hell was he doing outside her apartment?!

**Well, there it is. The first chapter for my new story, "Unexpected." I hope you guys like it! Review how you liked it, and some things that I could change. But be nice about it, I don't want any hate reviews. Robastar34 out! **


End file.
